


Through the Madhouse

by dr_captain



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Slow Build, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_captain/pseuds/dr_captain
Summary: Clancy has gone through too much to die now! So with some minor plot alterations he gets a second chance to continue his adventure through the madhouse. But life as a prisoner is never easy, especially when Lucas Baker is your captor. Join Clancy as he uncovers the terrible secrets of the Baker family all while trying not to die a horrible painful death.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished the game/DLC a little while ago and Clancy was my favorite character hands down. He goes through so much and the banned footage shows how much of a bad ass he is. Really he should have lived so I'm fixing the plot for Capcom!

‘This is bullshit! This is bullshit!’ the mantra was stuck on repeat in his head. With everything that was going on he really could find no better way to describe his situation.  
Grab the telescope, enter some weird as code, burn the straw dummy, oh look it’s a finger now. …  
“Seriously what the fuck!” he murmured for the hundredth time that evening. Due to his aversion for the creepy ass clown in the first hall he attached the finger as quickly as possible before winding the key and stepping back. The dummy sprang to life moving its hand is a circular pattern as if was trying to write something down, maybe that’s where all the black scribble patterns on the pages spread out in front of it came from. ‘Clearly it needs a pen or something’ he figured, he decided to head to the back room with the rope tied door. Maybe something in the next room could help him.  
Clancy held his re-lit candle firmly placing it under the thick rope for several seconds before it finally ignited. He straightened himself back up staring at the flames consuming the red rope for a few long seconds. He felt entranced by the burning rope, he had always found flames to be beautiful but in this moment they evoked a feeling of uneasy as he gazed into them. 

When the rope had been eaten through enough to fall apart Clancy reached out, the handle was a bit warm still from the flames. He braced himself, who could know what would jump out at him from behind the door. Taking a deep breath, he let the door fall open, “This is bullshit!” he said staring at the room full of balloons. Kicking the balloons out of the way he marched up the other door which of course he found to be locked apparently know he needed a 5 letter sequence to get the dame valve handle on the other sided. He turned looking back towards the other door and scanned the floor, ‘something must be in here’ he thought to himself, Lucas seemed to have planned every detail of this place very deliberately. He leaned down holding out his candle to see in the dim light as he searched the floor for some clue maybe as to what the code might be. His candle strayed to near to a gray balloon. The *POP* echoed in the room startling Clancy, he dropped his candle as he fell back against the wall letting out a uneasy snicker at his own skittishness. After a breath, he looked down to find the candle in the mass of balloons, his task was made very easy as another balloon popped in the candles wake. As he picked it up he noticed a greenish yellow balloon that was much smaller than the rest. He picked it up noting that it weighed more than a normal balloon as well. Looking it over he found that the opening had an attachment to make filling it with air easier. It clicked for him then, he was supposed to fill the balloon with the air that was flowing out of the broken pip in the kitchen. 

Back in the kitchen it took him two tries to fit the balloon over the nozzle of the pipe, when he finally managed it began to fill fast causing odd spike shaped protrusions to distort the shape of the balloon making it look more like a morning star. Dumbfounded he continued to stare as the balloon swelled bigger and bigger. Finally, his brain kicked back on, adrenaline flooded thought him as became aware of his mistake. It was too late to move away or hide but thankfully his instincts saved his face. The balloon exploded sending tacks in all directions his hands shot up guarding his eyes and receiving a puncture wound for their trouble. In hindsight, why hadn’t he just ripped the balloon open, if he hadn’t been so wrapped up with doing the puzzle he would have been fine now, he thought as he stared at the nail sticking through his hand for a second breathing in an out in disbelief. Still in shock reached up with his right hand grabbing the head of the nail and pulling, it hadn’t really hurt until then but as he pulled the nail slid against raw nerves igniting a fierce burn that traveled all the way up his arm making his eyes sting with tears. As the nail slid free he couldn’t help the pained moan that escaped his lips. Only when the nail clanged against the floor did he realize that there was pain somewhere else too. He looked down in search of more nails but instead found an old style quill pen that had made a new home in is stomach. He stared at it, he hands coming up to cup the sides of the foreign object. “Oh my God!!” he exclaimed, as a nauseating ache bloomed inside of him. He grasped the edge of the pen, he felt the tip move inside of him and his stomach clenched he could almost feel the stomach acid work its way up his esophagus. Determination drove him forward though and with shear mental effort he pulled continuously until the pen came out with a wet squelching noise. His eyes were fixed on the pen, blurry and unfocused around the edges, Clancy had never before wanted his own bed so much! He would give his hand (not that is was working to well with a hole in it anyway) to have student loans, mortgages, or bitchy confusing girlfriends be his only problems in life. 

In in daze he wandered back toward the clown. Standing in front of the creepy piece of technology he felt a shiver run down his spine. Reaching out with both hands he fitted the quill into the repaired hand of the clown before winding the key in its abdomen. As Clancy pulled his hand back from the key the clowns right hand flipped up grasping his wrist tightly. Clancy in a frantic rush began tugging at his arm but he stopped in horror as the clown’s other hand joined the party. He felt the quill pens tip press and break the flesh of his upper forearm dragging is pointed tip down along the skin. As he endured more trauma his brain seemed to check out, for Clancy it was over in a blur of pain and fear. When his wrist was finally released he jerked it back holding it to his chest defensively as he attempted to calm himself down. Once he was no longer afraid of entering cardiac arrest he turned his palm up to look at the damage done to his arm. “LOSER” was scrawled into his arm, long jagged letters that wept bloody tears. 

It took him a while to process what the word meant. Did he lose the game? Did he do something wrong? What Lucas going to kill him in here? It took him a full minute to make sense of the 5 letters on his arm before he realized that the lock he didn’t have a code for needed 5 characters. He wanted to slap himself, but settled on a light face palm.

Feeling entirely drained and stunned he walked back to the balloon room to input the code. The lock clicked open and he sighed in relief. It was over he knew exactly what to do with the valve handle now in his possession all he had to do was turn off the water that kept him from getting the lit candle into the cake room and he was done! With new found determination he walked back into the kitchen, he sat the candle down next to the stove top that he never bothered to turn off and walked into the cake room getting drenched for the last time. The candles were lit and a distorted version of the happy birthday song was playing. He fit the handle into its slot on the wall next to the door and turned it a few times to the right until it would go no more. After collecting the candle, he triumphantly stood in front of the cake. With more force than was necessary he pressed the candle into the top of the cake queuing cheering and applause from the speaker system.

One second Clancy was looking down on the stupid pink birthday cake, the next he was staring up at the ceiling, he ears were ringing and white spots were decorating his vision. Sitting up on the floor he took stock of the room, pink icing was splatted over the walks and the table that once held the cake was just a pile of flaming sticks. He watched the flames as he tried to orient himself still thinking ‘what the hell just happened!’ when suddenly the flaming pile of table sparked the oil that had leaked all over the floor of the room. Standing up quickly Clancy tried desperately to brush the flames of his pants earning him even more pain as blisters started popping up on his palms. He backed away from the spreading flames, staring at them in shock.

Water! He needed water! Turning to the valve handle that he had recently placed on the wall he began to turn it only hesitating due to the pain that sprung up as a result of his injured hands coming in contact with the still cool metal. The valve was stuck! As he tried to break it lose he heard Lucas’s laughter in the background playing from the speakers. God! He didn’t want to die like this, not after surviving the night in the basement and escaping that mad woman with her putrid food! Using all his might and tearing his palms up even more Clancy felt the handle shift and then to his dismay it fell away from the wall! He was left completely defenseless against the encroaching flames. The inferno rose up like a hungry animal, tongues of flame lapping at his legs! He pressed himself against the wall were the door way once was, the oil had yet to cover this part of the floor but the blasé was making quick work devouring every ignitable surface it could find. Thankfully the water that had been spilled there was now making it very hard for it to eaten up by the flames. Clancy was in full blow panic mood now, he could hear his own desperate panting over the roar of the fire! He turned clawing at the wall that stopped his retreat, “PLEASE!” he screamed! “Let me out!” his shrieks when unanswered. “Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” he yelled, his panting now sounded more like hysterical laughter. He could feel the heat burning him despite its distance and his lungs felt like acid had replaced his air supply. Spots were again clouding his vision, he didn’t even feel the pain of his knees slamming the ground as he fell forward.

The ability to comprehend his dire situation was leaving him fast, his overtaxed mind was consumed in a whirl of heat, pain, and fear. In the state he was in he only vaguely realized that the wall he was leaning on was moving up and away from him receding back into the ceiling. The flames, which like him where seeking more oxygen, jumped over him scorching his back as they tried to escape into the room beyond.

The little coherence he had been struggling to hold on to slipped away leaving him to gracelessly fall against the floor boards with a thump, gasping at the fresh air like a fish on land. His only protest when rough hands drug him forward agitating his wounds was a small whine. And by the time he was fully removed from the room turned hell on Earth he had already passed out succumbing to stress and his injuries.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the formatting I will have to fix that later!

He dreamt of flames and black oozing monsters with shark mouths, of secret passages and home cooked meals made from Andre and Pete’s dismembered bodies. He tossed and turned in a fitful rest coming in and out of consciousness several times. It didn’t matter if he was awake or in a dream nothing made since so he just let himself drift, hoping that the world would work itself out while he rested.  
When he finally woke, he was coved in sweat and his entire body ached. His head, no different from the rest of him felt like it had been split in two and crudely sewn back together. The first thoughts to come to him were thoughts of denial. He must have done some sort of weird drug, he was probably late for his new filming job by now. Upon noting that the bed he was on was too small and his legs hung over the end he concluded that he must have gone home with someone last night, maybe he had been drugged?  
With as much courage as he could muster he finally blinked his eyes open, looking up at the pale ceiling noting the light streaming in from a nearby window. It was easy to determine that this was definitely not his studio apartment. With a feeling of dread, he turned his head to look around the room, noting that it was the room of a child. His eyes flitted around the walls glazing over the trophies on the walls and the soccer ball on the floor he began to panic …. Again. This could not be real! If it was he would already be dead. He would have burned in that room!  
But was he dead? No, he could not be dead, he was pretty sure dead people didn’t feel pain. So, where the hell was he?  
So many thoughts swirled in his head he was starting to feel dizzy. Sighing and placing his head into his hands he caught a glimpse of his left forearm. In long jagged letters the word ‘LOSER’ was still etched into his skin. All of the other injuries that he had sustained in the past two days were now nothing more than tender patches of flesh, looking like they had happened months ago not the day prior. However, the painful letters where still clear as day on his arm, left as an ugly reminder that this in fact was really happening! Clancy shot out of the bed rushing straight for the wooden door, of course it was locked! Great!  
He turned around letting himself fall back against the door placing his hands on his thighs and letting his head hang heavy. “Is this another stupid saw trap?” He asked no one. He spent several moments trying to force his breathing to return to normal, he calmed himself with thoughts of determination. He had survived 5 hours surrounded by shark-faced tar monsters, the immortal man with chainsaw scissors, and the world’s worst birthday party, dying now via a panic induced shock in a child’s bedroom would just be sad. With these thoughts in mind Clancy stopped to really look around the room. ‘What do I need to do?’ he asked himself. Everything in this madhouse was a puzzle in some way or another, it was just like starting from square one, like the first time he woke up chained to a bed in the other bedroom. At least this time he was free to walk around.  
‘These people seem to hide stuff in weird places, all I have to do is find the right items and I’m free to go.’ He assured himself. There was no time to waste since he had no idea when his “savior” would be back so he began his search of the room. He looked through everything, searching from top to bottom only occasionally stopping to kick the stacked plushy dice out of his way. During his search, he came across some very disturbing insights. The first thing he noted was he new attire. Some of his clothing items were different than he remembered. His red flannel was missing leaving him in a grey t-shirt, his hat was gone as well. His hair ties and watch were also missing, they had probably burned off in the fire. Looking down at his pants he noted that they were defiantly not the gray blue skinny jeans that he brushed flames off of the day before, but had been replaced with a pair of lose fitting black pants his shoes were completely M.I.A. He didn’t want to think of what fate might have befallen his missing clothes instead choosing to focus on the situation at hand. He distracted himself from thoughts of someone undressing him when he was unconscious by reading a few stray diary entries he had found. By this point in time Clancy was unsurprised to discover that Lucas had ostensibly murdered one of his “friends” at a young age by starving him to death in the attic. “I guess crazy starts early.” He spoke to himself. The diary had also tipped him off as to how to get into the attic.  
Looking around for a second he found the trophy turned lamp before setting down the diary in plain site on a table for any other unfortunate victims of the Baker family to find. He was more than a bit apprehensive climbing up the ladder into the attic. He stuck his head up looking back and forth in search of any signs of tar monsters or decaying children. He found neither, thankfully! He stepped off the ladder looking at the cluttered room. Best case scenario he could find something he could use as a weapon so he could hit that bastard Lucas whenever he showed his face again! The first thing that stood out to him was the dollhouse in the far corner walking up to it he noted that it seemed very well maintained which was surprising considering the state of the rest of the house. He pried on the front of the house but found it locked somehow. Peering through the window he could see what looked like a key inside. “Great! This is definitely another stupid puzzle,” he sighed out. He looked around finding a light projector shining on a painting of a woman being attacked by an angry mob. A man loomed over the young women he appeared ready to strike her with a large axe. The picture was desaturated where the man should have been. Giving up on opening the doll house he turned to explore the rest of the room. Searching in the back of the room he found a toy axe and toy shotgun. He laughed at the irony, “so much for finding a weapon!” he said while twirling the useless shotgun in his hand.  
It was then that Clancy heard the door to the room unlock he was startled and ended to dropping the gun, it clattered to the floor skidding a few feet away from him. He could hear the door being pushed open slowly, then it was quietly shut again. From below he could hear someone walking around. Clancy crouched down listening for any signs as to who exactly was in the room. He didn’t have to wait long to discover who had wandered in. By now Lucas’s voice was familiar to him and he recognized it immediately,  
“Clancy!” he hollered, “Where ya at buddy?” He could hear Lucas walking over toward the ladder that ascended to Clancy’s current hiding space. “Clancy my man, come on down now. I won’t hurt ya. I promise.” Clancy sat in silence his brain working hard to figure a way out of this situation. “I know you’re up there! There’s no way out except to come down.” Lucas called up.  
“Fuck you!” came the muffled response.  
“No no-no, come on now buddy, don’t be like that! After everything I’ve done for you?” was Lucas’s reply. He must have been right under the ladder.  
“Done for me?!” he yelled in disbelief, “You have done nothing but try to kill me in awful ways!” Anger flooded in making him feel too hot.  
“Those were just games; don’t you play games with your friends Clancy?” Clancy could hear the laughter in Lucas’s voice.  
‘Sick fuck!’ he thought to himself up in his perch.  
“Come on now Clancy, its rude to keep someone waiting. I even went through the effort of getting you a little treat!” Lucas voice had a nasty edge to it now, Clancy could tell that Lucas was running out of patience. There was silence for a beat where Clancy could only hear his own breath. “Well, I guess if you won’t come down,” Lucas finally said, “I could always leave you up there for a bit. I’m sure you’ll get hungry eventually!” he laughed coldly. “We can make in another game, I’m gonna call it ‘see how ungrateful assholes can last without food’.” His voice had dropped to an icy whisper. Clancy froze as he remembered the kid, Oliver, who was likely Lucas’s first kill. Panic was creeping his way up his spine as it so often did when Lucas was around, he had no doubt that he would gladly let him starve to death up here. Not that he had actually seen any appealing food anywhere in this house. Still though the thought of starvation spurred him on.  
“NO!” he shouted. The word had left his mouth seemingly without his permission. “W-wait,” he stammered. He crawled over to the edge of the ladder, looking down he could see Lucas smiling up at him expectantly. “I’ll come down,” he said, “Just- just step away from the ladder.” Lucas said nothing, only cocking an eyebrow before walking over to the other side of the desk near the window. Clancy hesitantly placed his foot on the top of the ladder. He paused to calm himself, he considered running for the door as soon as his feet hit the floor.  
“You’re fucking horrible at naming things.” He commented at Lucas as he placed his foot on the top rung of the ladder. Lucas didn’t comment just continued to watch as his victim came down the ladder.  
He kept his eyes on Lucas for the duration of his decent. Lucas leered back at him, a lecherous smirk was on his face. That look alone made Clancy want to crawl back up into his perch for safety. When he was finally off the ladder he turned to face Lucas, who’s smile grew, he reached forward quicker than Clancy could figure out what he was doing and hit the switch on the trophy that rested on the desk. Behind him he heard a mechanical whirl kick on before the ladder started to retract into the safety of the ceiling.  
“Okay now Clancy,” Lucas said, “it’s time for your checkup.”  
“Huh? Check up?” Clancy questioned.  
“Well yea, gotta make sure everything is properly sealed up and you don’t need more ‘a that.” He explained gesturing to a black bag near the door of the room that Clancy hadn’t noticed.  
“What’s in the bag?” Clancy asked as he continued to eye it skeptically. Rather than answer him Lucas walked across the room lifting the black sack from the floor. When he reached a hand in Clancy could hear the clinking of glass and then Lucas pulled out a familiar green bottle of first aid. Clancy almost signed in relief, a lot worse things could have been pulled out of that bag than magical bottles of serum that defied the laws of nature.  
“Why would you help me?” Clancy asked cocking his head to the side  
“Isn’t it obvious, silly?” Lucas smirked at him while shaking the bottle a bit. “We can’t start any more games if your too injured to play, now can we?” Any relief Clancy felt upon seeing the bottle drained from him at the idea of another “game.”  
“Fuck!” Clancy chirped out in a despairing tone. “Please! Haven’t I played enough games? You sick son of a bitch!” a since of desperation was creeping up in his voice, “You said you would let me go after I beat you at blackjack!” Lucas set the bottle down on the bed before rounding on Clancy.  
“Well, you see this is how it works,” he said as he advanced on his victim. Clancy took a step back holding both hands up in a pacifying manor. Lucas’s face had taken on a dark look, for once there was no trace of a smile.  
“Stay away from me!” he yelled. Lucas ignored him continuing forward.  
“you play my games,” Clancy was backed into the corner of the room Lucas paused within arm’s reach of the man in front of him. “you win the games,” he grabbed Clancy’s shirt pressing him back into the wall. “And you get to live.” Clancy shook his head back and forth in denial a steady string of no’s leaving his mouth. “Well, until I get bored of you that is.” Lucas finished with a smile, his face a mere few inched from him. Clancy looked down at the pale hands grasping his shirt, his own hands had wrapped around Lucas’s wrists pushing up his signature hoodie. He realized he was holding his breath and tried to force himself to release the CO2 building up in his lungs. Before he could get his body to obey though, Lucas had pulled him out of the corner, he felt a hand reach up grasping the back of his head yanking his hair sharply. He tried to get Lucas to let go, attempting to pry his fingers off his head but hand twined in his hair was unyielding. Lucas started walking forward pulling Clancy along until he stood in front of the bed and with seemingly little effort on Lucas’s part Clancy found himself staring up at the ceiling back on the bed he had woke up in. He tried to sit up but was forced back down. Lucas wasted no time swinging one leg up over Clancy and straddling him one of his hands reaching to grab Clancy’s throat the other reached down for a bottle of the first aid medicine. He set the bottle down near his victims head his probing gaze gave Clancy a once over. Clancy struggled to free himself, but like all of the other Bakers that he had encountered Lucas was equip with superhuman strength making it rather difficult for him to get free. He considered his captor’s face, hoping dearly that bugs wouldn’t start crawling out of his mouth like they had from his mother.  
Lucas released his throat opting to grab his shoulders instead, using his new grip Lucas lifted him up flipping him so that he was face down on the mattress. Clancy struggled to free his arms from underneath his body so he could get more leverage, he stilled thought when he felt Lucas’s hands pulling up on the hem line of his shirt. Fear and disgust mingled in his mind and rather than trying to free his hand his new objective was to pull his shirt back down to preserve his modesty. While he was able to make it difficult for Lucas he lost the fight over all ending up with the gray T being bunched up under his armpits.  
“Stop struggling, it’s not doing you any good.” Lucas hummed, it seemed like he was speaking more to himself than to Clancy. He felt his fingers tracing up and down his back seemingly following some pattern.  
“What are you doing?” Clancy asked from underneath him.  
“I told you just lookin’ to see how those burns healed up. Everything looks good up here he said.” He said after a minute. He ran his hands down his back one last time before shifting to grab his right hand giving it a quick once over before switching to grab the left. Clancy remembered that yesterday both of his hands had been covered in swelling blister but his left hand had taken much more damage. His hand had not only been punctured by a nail in the party room, but even before that it had suffered rather brutal treatment, having two fingers detached thanks to a bad hand in blackjack. He felt Lucas run his own fingers over the circular scars wrapping around his pinky and ring fingers before moving to the palm of his hand where only a pinprick of white scare tissue remained from the nail. “Huh,” he murmured, “looks like I did a pretty thorough job.”  
“Really? Cuz I think you miss a spot.” Came Clancy’s bitter response. He turned his palm face up arching his hand back to display the writing on his arm. Lucas remained quite momentarily, he took Clancy’s offered hand in his looking over the word briefly his fingers traced the long-jagged letters causing his captive to shutter underneath him. After a long pause, Lucas dropped his wrist,  
“I think that one can stay.” He said. His voice had taken on an odd tone and rather than protesting Clancy struggled to figure out what it meant for him. Lucas then swung his legs off his victims back freeing him to sit up. Clancy scrambled to do so pulling down his still crumpled up shirt in the same motion. Lucas was standing about a foot from the edge of the bed, the bottle of first aid was still in his hand. He fixed Clancy with a stare before continuing, “Give me your leg, they were the worst.” Not wanting to end up pinned down again, he obliged slowly sliding one leg out from under him, as Lucas kneeled down he considered kicking him in the face but when he began drawing his leg back to do just that Lucas reached out grabbing his ankle.  
Clancy watched intensely as the pants leg was rolled up his leg, he hadn’t bothered to check himself for injuries during his earlier search of the room so he was almost surprised to see the dark pink lines of scaring that were running up from his ankle and dipping down into his sock. Lucas didn’t hesitate simply pulling a white towel out of the bag next to the bed placing it under the still healing leg. He then twisted the top of the first aid bottle and poured a generous amount of the liquid on to the scar tissue. The contents of the bottle felt cold on his skin and brought a weird tingling sensation with it, the towel caught the excess stopping it from soaking into the bed. After a minute or so Lucas used the edge of the towel to dry the rest of his leg off. Already he could see that the pink scars were lightening in color the tingling had turned into more of an itch that he had to work not to scratch. Lucas rolled his pant leg back down before reaching for the other leg, this one was not as bad only some faint lines remained around his ankle and on the back of his calf. This time instead of dumping the bottle out on his leg Lucas grabbed a cotton round and poured a small amount of the clear liquid onto it before wiping up and down the length of the scars. When he was satisfied that enough had been applied he recapped the bottle and put away all the supplies. Clancy pulled his legs into his chest watching Lucas repack the bag over the tops of his knees. When he had finished, Lucas looked back up, locking eyes with the man on the bed, “I gotta go put all this stuff away now.” He said as he stood. “I’ll be back later tonight with more food for ya.” Lucas shoved his hand in the bag one last time fishing around in it for a second, “You can have this for now anyway.” He tossed a green package and a water bottle at him which landed on the bed bouncing a bit before rolling to Clancy’s side. He reached down to inspect the package first, finding that it was a bag of trail mix. He looked back up a Lucas murmuring his thanks before looking away. Lucas walked toward the door without acknowledgement but turned back to Clancy before opening it, “You be good and stay in here now, otherwise mom or dad might find you,” he fixed Clancy with a hard stare, “I don’t think they will be as nice as I am.” He said in a sing song voice. Without waiting for Clancy’s response, he slipped out the door. Clancy continued to stare at the door for a moment. He heard an audible click as Lucas locked the door, followed by footsteps retreating down the hall. He sighed, turning his attention back to the trail mix. He really was hungry, when was the last time he had eaten?  
He was cautious enough to inspect the bag for signs of tampering first, but when he found none he quickly ripped into the bag practically pouring into down his throat. He tried to remind himself that he may not have more food for a while and that he should save this for as long as possible but it had been too long since the last time he had eaten and his self-control was shot. Both the trail mix and the water were finished in minutes leaving Clancy still very hungry and unsatisfied. He looked around the room trying to figure out how to keep himself entertained until Lucas’s return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey! Lucas was in this chapter. I love his crazy ass! Poor Clancy thought. Anyway hope you enjoyed reading it.  
> The next chapter will be posted on Tuesday.


	3. Chapter 3

Boredom set in quickly after he finished his merger meal so Clancy got up out of the too small bed to continue his exploration of the attic. Flipping the switch to lower the attic’s ladder he climbed back up hoping to find anything helpful that he might have missed earlier. 

After about a half hour of digging around only finding a dead rat and some old clothes he flopped down on the couch that had been stored against the wall. He let out a sigh resting his head in both of his hands for a beat. After a breath, he reclined back into the seat looking up at the ceiling, as he stared up he noticed something glinting in the rafters. Cocking his head to the side to get a better look, he determined that it was some sort of metal object resting on one of the beams of the ceiling. Clancy stood up he figured that if he could get up on the upper platform of the attic he might be able to reach whatever the object that was up there was. Once he had pulled himself up there to stand he leaned against the wall reaching out to try and grab what he had now figured out was a metal statuette. His arm was too short though, as he reached out he found that he was several inches away from his target. Not one to be daunted though he began the search for something to help him. Looking around the room his eyes once again found the toy shot gun that he had dropped earlier, the barrel of the gun was more than long enough to knock the statuette off its perch. Clancy jumped down retrieving the gun from where it had fallen, he looked it over noting that there was a small dent in the butt of the gun from being so carelessly handled earlier, he snorted at the prospect of messing up Lucas’s toys. With careless abandon he tossed the gun up onto the platform, following up right behind it.

With some precarious balancing and two attempts he finally knocked the statuette down. It hit the couch and bounced off, clattering to the floor. Clancy cringed at the noise, fearful that someone would come to investigate. He sat still for several minutes waiting for someone to show up. He almost expected Lucas’s crazy mother to start shouting about someone making racket but only silence could be heard. When he was fairly certain no one was coming, he jumped down to find the statuette it had bounced pretty hard and was now lying next to the dresser that was immediately in front of the square opening leading back down into the bedroom. Picking it up he found that it was a strange blocky arrangement of metal arms, weighing about 3 pounds in his hands. He looked at it skeptically, his first thought was that it was a welding project gone horribly wrong, like some sort of metal chimera. 

“Why the hell do they have this thing laying around?” He wondered, twisting it about in his hands. He sat back down on the couch with the statuette. ‘Maybe I’m was looking at it from the wrong side, or thinking about it wrong, or maybe it’s just a useless piece of modern art?’ he though. Almost ready to give up on the thing, he sat it down on his knee glancing around the room, maybe it has to be put together with something, just like the lantern wall hangers in the room he had woken up in a day or so prior. That’s when it hit him, he let out a frustrated, “What the hell, is this place?” before standing up and walking to the podium in front of the painting. The light was already on in the projector so it was a simple act of setting the statuette down in the stream of light projecting onto the picture known as “Judgment”. He began twisting it again, modeling what he had done with it earlier only this time with a purpose. After a few tries the shadow being projected onto the screen was matched perfectly with the overexposed portion of the picture, he heard a click. He smiled to himself, proud that he had figured it out so quickly, it took him forever to match the stupid fork up to the snake’s face, the last time he had been forced to complete one of these stupid puzzles. 

Walking over, he again pulled on the face of the dollhouse. This time it swung open revealing a small gray key attached to a ring, it had a tag with illegible writing on it, ostensibly telling the reader where the keys place of designated use was. It didn’t matter too much to Clancy though, his mind was full of thoughts of escape. He exited the attic quickly rushing over to the bedroom door. He fit the key into the hole, taking a breath as he prepared himself for whatever was on the other side of the door. “No more tar monsters, no more tar monsters.” He quietly prayed to himself. He twisted the key to the right it refused to move, so he twisted it left, same result. He stopped glaring at the key with squinted eyes, he jerked it back and forth a few times with increasing force still nothing. “Gaah! Dammit, dammit!” he exclaimed turning from the door and throwing the key across the room. “You have got to be kidding me!” He accused the room, he let himself slide down to the floor staring in dismay. He leaned back banging his head against the door a few times before he got up to find the key he had chucked. 

With is hopes of escape crushed, it was time for plan B. Clancy figured it was better if Lucas didn’t know what he had been up to, so he climbed the attic ladder for a third time. He closed what he was now dubbing, “the dollhouse of disappointment” before grabbing the statuette from the podium. He glared bitterly back and forth between the statue and its former hiding place. Finally, he decided it wasn’t worth the effort to try and put it back up there. If he dropped it casually behind the couch, it might look like he had fallen on its own accord. For authenticity sake he even factored in how much the statuette liked to bounce. 

Back in the bedroom he paced around, the key in his hand. Only now did the writing on the tag become important for him to figure out. So far, he had made out a “B-a” or “B-e”? Maybe? He was ready to throw the key again, he pocketed it instead. He walked back over the bed, plopping down on it. He was tired and much of his body still hurt. He decided to try and conserve energy, maybe a quick nap wouldn’t be so bad. He assured himself that he would only rest his eyes for 30 minutes at most as he lied down on the flat pillow, but quickly his promise to himself was forgotten to the world of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was such a short chapter. The next one will be longer and have more Lucas in it. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was so short, but I think I got a bit carried away with this one. At least there is lots of Lucas. Enjoy!

“Hey.”

Clancy turned his head away from the sound.

“Hey.” He felt something touch his cheek.  
“Clancy!” the noise was louder now.

“Wake up, dammit.” Something poked him, harder this time.

He put his hand up to protect himself from whatever it was that was trying to disturb his sleep. Whatever it was, was persistent though, instead of poking him this time something was shaking him. He rolled away maybe the thing would get the hint and leave him alone now.

No such luck.

Just as he was about to get back into a deep sleep he felt something ungodly cold work its way up the back of his shirt! He jerked, letting out a shrill whine and arching as far away as he could from whatever was in his shirt. That seemed to have done the trick, one hand reached around to try and remove, the ice cube(!?) from his shirt the other he used to push himself up in an effort to escape the horrible monster that was attacking him. He heard laughter from behind him and turned over quickly half expecting to see some horrible mutation with a gapping maw waiting for him.

 Instead he found Lucas, just as bad in his opinion. He glared heatedly at the man that had so rudely interrupted his sleep. Lucas was grinning widely at him from the side of the bed.

As Clancy stared at him he saw the man’s mouth move but he was not yet awake enough to understand what was being said to him. He squinted his eyes in confusion, looking as if Lucas had spoken to him in another language. “What?” he asked cocking his head to the side.

“I said,” Lucas spoke in a slow exaggerated tone, “I brought you food!” using big gestures he emphasized “I” and “food” pointing at the objects in question. Clancy followed his motions looking down at the tray that was sat next to the bed. On the tray was a bowl of soup, a cup of ice water that explained his rude awakening, a packet of crackers that were only a bit crumbled, and a clear pack containing two chocolate-chip cookies. All in all it looked like the best meal he had been offered during his stay at the Baker house. At the sight of food his stomach growled, his desire to eat helping wake him the rest of the way up.  He looked at Lucas,

“I hope it taste better than that shit your mom tried to make me eat.” He deadpanned, sending Lucas into a fit of laughter.

“You better not let her hear you say that.” He managed to get out once he had calmed back down. He was still smiling as Clancy picked up the tray, careful not to spill any of the precious calories.

Lucas decided to stick around while he ate, chatting to him about different death traps he wanted to design in the near future. Despite the gruesome topic his airy tone of voice and general good mood was sort of a nice change. While he still felt more contempt that he thought possible towards the man, Clancy found that he didn’t entirely hate Lucas’s company in that moment.

He took his time with the soup, it really wasn’t bad. He found himself wondering if Lucas had made it and if he had made it did that mean he could cook? Did he make the birthday cake too? The idea of seeing Lucas in a kitchen with access to large chefs knifes and a hot stove top disturbed him, but for some reason he couldn’t stop trying to picture it in his head. “Did you make this?” he asked, interrupting Lucas’s description of the future saw trap filled casino that he wanted to make, apparently he had had a lot of fun with the blackjack game that Clancy had been forced to try his hand at.

Lucas looked at him quizzically, “Yea, why do you ask?” He raised an eyebrow at him.

Clancy hesitated, not quite sure what to say, he couldn’t exactly tell him that he had been mentally struggling with the idea of Lucas in an apron for the past handful of minutes.  “It’s pretty good. I just wouldn’t expect you to be the type to spend time slaving in the kitchen.” He explained.  Lucas let out a huff of laughter,

“My momma taught me when I was younger.” He explained, “I asked her how to make these cookies once so she taught me how to bake.” Lucas looked somber for a moment. The expression looked odd on his face, Clancy was used to mocking glares and barely vailed sadism. “Before all this stuff with Eveline, I really liked cooking with my ma every now and again.” He continued.  Clancy’s curiosity was peaked, after all this time he still had almost no idea what was happening in this place, it hadn’t really occurred to him that the Bakers might have been normal people at one point.

“Wait, who’s Eveline?” he asked. Lucas suddenly looked worried.

“Never mind her. Finish your food.” Lucas ordered suddenly becoming very stern. Clancy could tell he wasn’t going to get any more info out of him willingly. “When you’re done, I got something I want to show you.” Lucas chimed from the floor. Clancy made sure to eat as slowly as possible.  Things that excited Lucas typically involved someone else’s mutilation, at least from what he had seen so far. This had him thinking again, did Lucas have other hobbies? Non-deadly hobbies? The man was a complete mystery to him, in fact he didn’t understand much about any of what was going on.  Unlike Andre he hadn’t spent much time researching the lore of the Dulvey house beforehand. He sat in thought trying to piece together what he knew, trying to remember what he had heard Andre saying when he first hired him for the job. Lucas seemed oblivious to his captive audience’s straying attention, he had stolen the napkin that he had brought with Clancy’s food and was drawing out little models with a pen he produced from his pocket.

Andre had mentioned that Lucas was always somewhat of a bad seed in the family and based on the diary entries he had found earlier he clearly had some mental issues that had gone unaddressed. While he had been exploring, Clancy had also noted that Lucas seemed to be quite the inventor, evident by the trophies lining the walls of his room. Too bad he wasn’t using his talents for something productive for society instead of creating sick games meant to maim and kill the players. He continued contemplating the man in front of him for some time but he still had no idea what happened to this family. He knew now that Lucas had always had predisposition for violence but what about the rest of the family? He would have to be sneaky in his pursuit for knowledge, Lucas was very cautious but so far it seemed that he would let little things slip when he was in a good mood.

“Clancy.” Came Lucas’s sing song tone startling him out of his thoughts. He jerked his head towards Lucas trying to figure out what was needed from him. “Man what’s up with you today? You seem out of it.” Lucas leaned back to appraise him. “Well anyway, you ready to go?” Clancy looked down realizing that he had eaten all of his food, he suddenly felt apprehensive.  
“Can I go to the bathroom first?” Clancy asked, trying to stall for time but also address his body’s needs.  
“Yea, I suppose you probably haven’t had the opportunity in a while huh?” Lucas hummed. Before Clancy could respond he continued, “We have to be quick getting out of the house, you can go once we get to the barn.” Lucas stood, Clancy eyed him warily as he gathered up all of the contents of the tray stacking everything in a neat pile. “I’ll have to take these to the kitchen later.” He said setting the tray down next to the bed before turning to walk to the door. “Come on Clancy, we don’t have all night!” he called as he looked over his shoulder. ‘This is going to be horrible.’ Clancy thought to himself as he got up to follow Lucas through the door.

As Clancy stood in the hall waiting for Lucas to lock the door he realized this was the first time since the day he first entered the guest house that he could look around. He considered running away since this was the first chance he had been given but he brain kept poking holes it that plan. Lucas, like the rest of his family was clearly a lot stronger than should be possible and if he was anything like his father who could chase after him carrying giant chainsaw scissors he wouldn’t get very far. Even if he was able to evade Lucas he still had no idea where he was in the house.  In his mind, he had created a map of sorts of all of the places he had so far found himself in but the picture he was getting was that this place was huge! All in all his chances of escaping Lucas, navigating the building, solving all of the puzzle traps he encountered, and not getting recaptured were looking slim.

Lucas turned walking off to the right turning a corner and out of sight, he seemed confident that Clancy would follow him. Unfortunately, he was right, Clancy trailed along behind his captor stopping once to look at the end table in the hall way, he let his fingers run over the top of the red football helmet siting on it. He looked at the picture of a drawn football next to the helmet he snorted at how cliché it was. Considering that there was nothing football related in Lucas room he figured that it was Jack who enjoyed the game. He wondered if Lucas had been forced to watch the games on TV with his dad growing up like he had, he could remember thinking his dad was an idiot evetime he jumped up and punched the air, or shouted at a ref that could not hear him when a call was not to his liking.

Ahead of him Lucas had opened a plain white door and was currently peeking through the gap he had created. After a few seconds, he turned back to Clancy motioning him forward before slowly letting the door fall the rest of the way open. Clancy wondered why Lucas was so cautious in his own house. He felt like two teenagers sneaking in after a night of unapproved activity, trying desperately not to wake up the nagging parents, the thought made him snigger to himself as he followed Lucas through the door. Really, he should be more terrified of the idea of running into another “family” member. After all he had yet to encounter the sister unless she was the mad women that had taken off Pete’s head! He hoped that at least someone on in the family wouldn’t be a psychotic freak but there was no reason for him to have high hopes on that matter.

He followed behind Lucas still marveling at his on ability to be amused in such a horrible situation, ‘Maybe the Stockholm syndrome is kicking in already!’ Clancy speculated half-jokingly but the disturbing thought did help to sober him up.

As he surveyed what was apparently the main hall of the house he was momentarily stunned. “This place is a mansion!” he exclaimed, Lucas was quick to shush him raising a finger to his own lips and giving him a disapproving look. While the hall was currently in a state of disarray he could almost see what it once looked like. It must have been lovely with its high arching ceiling and beautiful curving staircases all lit by sunlight streaming through the huge windows. He couldn’t imagine growing up in a place like this, but he would bet that playing tag in this room would be epic, his thoughts had strayed yet again. As they descended the staircase he considered the man in front of him again, a lot of things suddenly made since. While he was a bit unconventional Lucas definitely struck him as a “rich kid.” He was spoiled, demanding, and lacking in empathy. When he thought about him in those terms he almost remined him of Pete minus the psychotic tendencies. He was almost ashamed to admit that he had profiled the Baker family. The dirty tattered clothing and the overwhelming southern accent had given him he impression of simple farm folk. But it seemed that they had at one point been doing quite well for themselves.

As the made they their way cautiously towards the large door with the removable dog heads, Clancy took note of the décor. Some of the frames held pieces of early American era paintings, but he found the photos depicting the Baker family to be the most striking. They depicted a healthy vibrant family, a harsh contrast to the monsters currently masquerading as this houses previous occupants. From the pictures, he got the impression that Jack Baker, the man who kicked him in the head during their first meeting, was somewhat of a funny guy. Stern expressions seemed unnatural on his face. Marguerite’s transformation was the most dramatic. He looked at a photo of her in the family kitchen holding up a ladle, a sweet smile brightened her face, she reminded Clancy of one of his aunts, a woman who would rather die that let one of her guest go without. Now thought Mrs. Baker’s glowing skin had turned sallow, her shinny hair was reduced to a greasy mess, and her bright smile was replaced with a grin made up of equal parts malice and decay.  A young woman with short black hair and a mousy sort of face was also present in most of the photos. He supposed that she was the mysterious sister, if so she and the woman that had stabbed him in the leg where definitely not one in the same.

Upon examining the last member of the family, he found that Lucas seemed to be the least altered. He was clearly much thinner now, his face gaunt and pale, Clancy speculated that it must have something to do with his mother’s cooking. His hair seemed be much thinner as well, likely as a result of prolonged stress. Overall, it was his eyes that were the most changed. They had been a vibrant olive green color, full of life and colored by a mischievous glint, now though those eyes were skunked and bloodshot, the green of his irises seemed washed out and vindictive mirth had replaced the playful glimmer.

He was pulled from his contemplating by Lucas’s hand grabbing his wrist, he flinched from the contact not exactly of fond of having Lucas anywhere near him let alone touching him.

“Come on!” Lucas whispered, urgency laced his voice. He didn’t let go of Clancy’s wrist pulling him along toward the door, sticking as close to the wall as he could. Clancy was left with many more questions and no answers in sight.

When they were out of the house Lucas finally dropped his wrist. Clancy paused looking up toward the night sky and sucking in a deep breath, ‘it’s already pretty dark, I must have slept longer than I thought’, he mused. Lucas was walking off in the direction of the trailer that sat in the middle of the yard. Clancy, for some unknown reason was compelled to follow him. When they reached the large door on the far side of the yard Lucas stopped to rummage through his pockets. Finally, he pulled out two plastic squares that looked like computer chips and slid them into two color coded slots on the panel next to the door. Clancy couldn’t help but snort.

“What you got a problem?” he asked rounding on Clancy.  Holding his hands up in surrender he assure Lucas that his use of home-made key cards was neither dorky or reminiscent of a supervillain. Lucas huffed at him pushing the barred door open motioning for Clancy to go in first. He stepped forward hesitantly, almost waiting for Lucas to swing the door shut and lock him in here. To his surprise, Lucas stepped in behind him pointing him to the top of the stairs before turning to secure the door. He didn’t wait for Lucas, instead choosing to explore the area. With all the black light, strobe effects and glow in the dark paint the place looked like a bad rave set up not a barn. He wouldn’t be suppressed if he found a mass of brightly dressed people with glow sticks and water bottles full of vodka where waiting for him at the top of the stairs.

When he reached the top step, he found no ravers but the words “Let’s Play” scrawled on the wall and ceiling in glowing paint. Considering Lucas’s idea of “fun” it was an unnerving site to say the least. He opted not to go through the door in front of him waiting for Lucas to climb the stairs.

“Nice decorating choices.” He smirked at Lucas.  
“Oh if you like this,” he said smiling back, “you’re gonna love the rest!” his voice was cheery and light. He practically skipped by Clancy to get to the door, swinging it open and disappearing within.  Clancy stopped in the open door-way surveying the room. Lucas was messing with a TV that was set up in the middle of the room. Everything else looked almost plain, there was a chair pushed against the wall, some unused lights were strewn about, and several unopened boxes sat stacked in the corners. Lucas was clearly in the middle of redecorating.

Once Lucas had moved the TV around a few times he seemed to be pleased that it was now positioned in the exact center on the room. He gave Clancy a thumbs up before disappearing into the next room shouting “come on” as he went. From there Clancy entered a labyrinth. All of the halls looked the same and there were so many turns that he was sure he would never find his way back out but Lucas seemed sure as to where he was going. He never even hesitated continuing to chatter all the while about his plan for this place; he was going to block off some of the halls in order to make a path for “participants” to follow, like cows being lead to slaughter, he thought. Clancy sarcastically suggested that with movable barriers the path could even be changeable giving him the option of many unique rat mazes to force people through, he immediately regretted speaking as Lucas seem really thrilled at the suggestion.

Thankfully among the endless corridors he was able to find a bathroom, of course Lucas continued to brag about the new bombs he was working on through the door. Apparently, Lucas spent most of his free time creating traps. In the halls that he wanted to keep more secure he had rigged the floor so that some tiles, with seemingly no deferable difference from the rest were rigged to explode. As they ventured through the building Lucas was kind enough to point out most of the traps to Clancy. He occasionally even activated a few of his well-placed traps just to show off. Clancy soon found however, that Lucas’s courteous warnings only extended to the traps that were certain to end his life as he didn’t bother point out the hidden plates that deliver electric shocks to the victim. After finding one of those with his nearly bare foot he was sure to follow very close behind his guide, once he was able to get back up off the floor that is.

Lucas lead him around for quite a while, showing him his control room, his little workshop of horrors, various “game” rooms, and even making him revisit the birthday room much to his dismay. Finally, though he stopped in front of a painted metal door that was only a few rooms away from the control room, before opening it though he gave Clancy an excited smile telling him to close his eyes. He obeyed reluctantly, suddenly very sure that this must be the room Lucas had planned to murder him in. He began imagining all of the horrible ways he might meet his end based on what he has seen on his tour. With his eyes closed it was easy for a plethora of horrible images jump into his mind’s eye. Maybe he would be strapped to a table and asked Jeopardy type questions, everyone he got wrong a spinning saw blade would get closer and closer to disemboweling him! Or maybe a timed puzzle that if not completed before the timer ran out his mother’s bugs would be set free to eat him alive.

He heard the lock on the door click open. He tensed, taking a step back when he heard the handle turn. He could feel his heart beat in his ears and he was struggling not to hyperventilate. Lucas grabbed his wrist again pulling him forward to stand directly in front of the door and holding him in place. “Are you ready?” he asked with barely contained excitement. Clancy couldn’t seem to find his voice, his reply was a high-pitched whine which Lucas clearly took as a yes. Clancy felt the rush of air as the door swung open, without waiting to be prompted his eyes popped open.

He looked in to the room dumbfounded. He was looking, not at a torture chamber but at a what seemed to be a normal bedroom. The room was spacious and well lit, there was a single bed shoved in the far corner, a couch was pressed against the right-side wall, there was even a desk with books! He also noted the plain brown door that was positioned on the left wall near the end of the bed.

“Uhh…” came his attempt to figure out why he was looking at someone’s bedroom and why Lucas seemed so dam excited.

“What, don’t you like it?” Lucas asked his voice sounded almost hurt. Clancy, not wanting to offend his captor was quick to try and placate him,  
“No, it’s an awesome room! I really like the color of the, uuh, sheets…” he finished lamely.

“Really!” Lucas perked up, “I thought they seemed like you color.” It was slowly starting to dawn on him why he was standing in front a seemingly normal bedroom. He felt his eye twitch. He jerkily turned his head to look at the man standing next to him,  
“Is this, for me?” his voice trembled. Lucas was beaming at him,

“Well of course, silly. You can’t live in the main house, dad would have a fit if he found you.” he explained casually.

“Oh, right.” He replied unable to really process what was happening. Lucas placed a hand on his back pushing him into the room,  
“Well go on now, take a look around!” Came Lucas enthusiastic voice. He stumbled into the room taking in more of the details now. As he stepped closer to the bed he noticed bedside table seemed to already have a few things resting on it. He reached out touching the spy glass from the “Happy Birthday” challenge, the metal felt cool against his fingertips, he was surprised to see that it was relatively undamaged, only a small crack ran across the lens. He jerked his hand back, memories of his near-death experience played in his mind. He found his hat too. It was charred and soot covered, he wanted to throw it away.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lucas flop down onto the bed, he tuned to look at him. He was sprawled out over the dark blue sheets staring up a Clancy, “I gotta say this is a nice mattress,” he smirked, “Come try it out. Ill make room.” He wagged his eyebrows at him moving over just slightly. Rather than respond to his offer, Clancy held up is hat,

“How did you get this?” he inquired. Lucas just shrugged like it was no big deal that he had decided to hunt around a blazing room for hat. Clancy sat the hat back down, turning to look at the maniac on the bed. “What is all of this?” is asked.

“Uhh, a bedroom… duh!” came the snarky reply.

“I mean why am I alive? What did you make me a bedroom? Why haven’t you thrown me into another one of your psychotic death traps?!” He was practically yelling. Lucas sat up on the bed, appraising the hysterical man in front of him. Clancy rocked from side to side, shifting uncomfortably under the scrutinizing gaze. Finally, a smile lifted the corners of Lucas’s lips.

“You know Clancy, we’ve just been having such a good time! We’ve played a few games together,” He announced, “I’m starting to think of you as a friend.” He paused to push himself up to standing. He was too close, they were standing mere inches apart. Clancy stepped back several paces. Lucas followed his frantic steps at a leisurely pace. “Good friends take care of each other, Clancy,” he spoke softly. The backs of Clancy’s knees hit the couch, Lucas crowed in closer. With nowhere else to go he sat back on to the couch sinking it to it. Lucas leaned over him one hand rested on the back of the couch the other was on his thigh. He shivered at the contact. The smile on Lucas’s face only grew wider and more devious as he leaned in bringing he mouth near to Clancy’s ear, “Where friends right, Clancy?” he whispered, Clancy felt his breath brush against his face, cooling the sweat that was forming near his temples. He could feel his heart thudding in his chest again and his cheeks were burning.

Wanting to escape the close proximity he nodded his head hopping that if he gave an answer Lucas would back off. It seemed to work, Lucas giggle before straightening up stopping to pat Clancy on the head like a dog.   
“I’ll leave you to explore your new room. I got some fun stuff to work on!” he said taking another step away from the man that sat shaking on the couch. “Maybe later we can play another game!” he winked at Clancy before waving a final goodbye and heading to the door.

Clancy didn’t breathe again until he heard the lock click into place. He stayed on the surprisingly comfortable couch for a long time. When he was sure his legs would support him, he stood up looking at the door.

“This is fucking bullshit!” he informed his new room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good week everyone! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter one, the next chapter will be up in a few days. Sorry for any typos/errors.


End file.
